Christa Jenkins
"Fool me once? Shame on you. Fool my best friend? You're dead meat." Christa to a demon about Hal. Christy Helen "Christa" DeLuca-Jenkins is the only daughter and middle child of Billie Jenkins and Charlie DeLuca as well as the older sister of CJ Jenkins. He is the surrogate nephew of the Charmed Ones; Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews and surrogate cousin of the Charmed Children. Being the daughter of one part of the "Ultimate Power" and a hunter, Christa is said to be a very unique and powerful witch Besides the basic powers of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying, Christa has the powers of Projection, which she inherited from her mother, and Telepathy. She is also thought to potentially be an amassing hunter should she ever train as such. Christa is of the Jenkins family line of witches as well as the DeLuca family line of Hunters. History Christa Jenkins was born June 28, 2009, to witch Billie Jenkins and Supernatural Hunter; Charlie DeLuca at the Halliwell Manor. Her birth was a big surprise as Billie wasn't due for a couple of weeks however everything was fine. A couple of months after she was born she was given a Halliwell Wiccaning. Appearance Christa is known for being one of the prettiest girls and is said to be the double of her mother. * Hair: Christa once had long golden blonde hair like her mother; though she tends to change her hairstyle a lot and seems to prefer her hair short and at shoulder length which she does often after suffering a loss. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Christa is known for being one of the prettiest girls of her class. She has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes which she inherited from her father, full lips and dimpled smile. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. Christa has a curvy body and is just an inch shorter than her mother at 5'5" inches tall and also wears a light dose of make-up. * Wardrobe: Christa as a girl that wants to find a career in fashion at some point has a very unique sense of style with her often wearing cute tops and dresses of a multitude of different colours as well as wearing a massive amount of costume jewellery. She also wears either a dinner jacket or she wears her black leather jacket and nearly always wears heels or boots. Christa also has a charm bracelet and a silver locket with an engraved C and a picture of CJ and her parents. Personality Even though Christa is one of the most popular and prettiest girls at school, she is generous and kind. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of her siblings often making snarky comments, not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person. However, she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily. Christa is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from demons. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. Christa's sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as 'ditsy'. However, she is actually quite smart and bright. Her strong instinct has often led her to find many a clue about a force of evil and she also scored well on the SAT's. She tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature and has shown to be strong and dedicated to her craft. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Christa like her mother needs an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively and is able to access a host of other abilities through this one. * Telepathy: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. Unlike the Halliwells, Christa does not have a familiar telepathic ability though she does have a natural ability of telepathy and is the one she tends to struggle with the most as she often finds the ability hard to control. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. Although her potions leave much to be desired, her spell casting is much stronger, though not the best of her abilities she knows how to make a spell thanks to the teachings of her Aunt Piper. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Christa seems to struggle the most in her potion making skills and like with Wyatt has the ability to burn water much less make a great potion. Yet she does try with the help of her Aunt Phoebe. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Christa has been trained hand to hand combat from her Aunt Phoebe. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Christa has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Christa Relationships CJ Jenkins CJ is Christa's baby brother and one of her closest friends. Etymology * Christy: The name Christy is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Christy is: Diminutives of any masculine or feminine name begining with Christ-, for example Christahel, Christian, or Christopher. * Jenkins: Jenkins is a surname that originated in Cornwall, but came to be popular in southern Wales. The name "Jenkin" originally meant "little John" or "son of John". The "kin" portion is of Dutch origin (-kijn), which then gained a certain popularity in England. Trivia * Christa was named after her Aunt Christy Jenkins, and her Grandmother Helen Jenkins. * Christa is the only Jenkins sibling to have inherited both of her abilities from her family; having gotten her projection power from her Mother; Billie, and her telepathy power from her Aunt Christy. Category:Characters